


夏日蜜糖

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 还是米朵吃芒果太太画的皮，是半藏的夏日蜜糖皮肤（小美的那个）au，建议先去看一眼原图





	夏日蜜糖

在奶茶店打工的半藏现在格外暴躁。  
夏日的高温让周围空气粘腻不堪，更不要说他背后现在还有一个人紧紧抱着他不撒手。  
他用力甩了一下却甩不开环着他腰的两条胳膊。现在他倒是后悔了，之前为什么对源氏的训练看得那么严。  
源氏黏糊糊的贴在他背后，身后有根热热的东西紧紧抵着他。  
源氏的手已经伸进了他的短裤，揉捏着他的阴茎——手法真棒！半藏喘着粗气，扶在案板上，短裤前面已然湿了一大片。  
虽然后厨仓库被遮挡的很严，但还是有同事会过来的风险。  
半藏压低声音，想骂一句小兔崽子，但是刚张开嘴声音就已经变成甜腻的呻吟。  
源氏抽出一只手，湿乎乎的，举在他脸前“哥哥，你湿了。”  
虽然是陈述句，可是话里的得意洋洋让半藏恨得牙痒，一口咬住了他的手指。  
但是毕竟是亲弟弟，他没舍得用力，结果这样小小的惩罚反而变成调情。  
源氏的手指模仿性交的动作，在他口里来回进出，唾液沿着被撕扯变形的嘴角流下，划过锁骨，打湿胸膛。  
哥哥涨大的奶子本就撑得衣服紧巴巴，随着他轻轻一拉，扣子瞬间弹出去，不知道跳到了什么地方。  
饱满的柰子随着拉扯的力道跳了跳，荡出一圈圈乳波，殷红的乳尖挺立如樱桃，源氏果然爱不释手。  
一只手掐揉着乳尖，另一只手就扒下了半藏的短裤。他早就硬的不行了。  
半藏开始挣扎，他可不想在这种地方冒险！  
源氏只得安抚：“没事没事，我不进去！”  
他将半藏半压在货架上，挺立的阴茎插入了腿根的缝隙，他也不想强行进入伤害哥哥。  
就用这样的姿势来一发快的吧！源氏美滋滋的想。  
两只手也是不停，随着撞击的动作抚慰半藏快要翘到小腹的阴 茎，听着兄长粗重的喘息。  
当然，半藏不敢真的叫出声，这里可不隔音，要是传出什么声音外面会有人过来的！  
但是快感憋不住，他只能低声呜咽，呜呜嗯嗯的声音仿佛最高效的春药，源氏猛的加大力度顶在两腿间，用力的顶到他的阴囊。  
他憋在嗓子里的呜咽突然高了一声，吓得他赶紧捂住自己的嘴，哆嗦着憋住随快感一起到来的呻吟和喘息。  
源氏能感觉到半藏确实快到了，他加快速度，用力挺动几下，每一下都很有技巧的顶到半藏的敏感点。  
终于还是半藏忍不住先射了，偷情的感觉使这次快感格外强烈，液体甚至被喷到了绷紧的小腹上。  
眼前一片白，他腿软的趴在货架上，脸上一片空白，享受高潮的余韵。  
源氏在他臀缝最后蹭了几下，扒开后穴，稍微顶入了一点，射在了里面。  
他为瘫软的哥哥穿好裤子，又亲了一口他裸露的柰子，说到：“夹紧，流出来的话，会被看到哦！”  
然后在半藏反应过来之前迅速逃离现场，至于晚上哥哥回去之后会怎么收拾他？源氏还是有信心，让兄长没有这个体力的。


End file.
